La Princesa y El Caballero
by Harumaki03
Summary: Donde la princesa y su caballero se protegen mutuamente en lugar del caballero protegerla y ella manteniéndose resguardada tras él. Aquí, en esta historia, ellos se paran uno junto al otro y luchan por los mismos ideales. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #2: Royalty.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—La Princesa y El Caballero—**

 **Summary:** Donde la princesa y su caballero se protegen mutuamente en lugar del caballero protegerla y ella manteniéndose resguardada tras él. Aquí, en esta historia, ellos se paran uno junto al otro y luchan por los mismos ideales.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es " **Royalty** " ( _Realeza_ ). Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

—¡ _Yo_ , Nakiri! —Yukihira Sōma saludo a su compañera en el pasillo con su actitud desenfadada de siempre.

—Buenos días, Yukihira-kun —bufó ella, alzando una ceja ante su actitud tan relajada.

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? —le preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos mientras empezaban a caminar por el pasillo.

—Métodos de la Cocina China —sabía que era inútil no responderle, igual se quedaría pegado a ella hasta dejarla en su destino.

—Te acompaño —esbozó una sonrisa —de igual modo, también me dirijo hacia allá.

—¿No era justamente eso lo que hacías ahora mismo? —espeto Erina, con sorna y Sōma no pudo menos que reír.

—En efecto —la vio sacudir su cabeza pero siguió caminando junto a él, siendo observados atentamente por los estudiantes que aún estaban en los pasillos.

Luego del épico combate que había marcado el inicio del segundo año de Las Joyas de la 92na generación y de la increíble victoria de, justamente Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Sōma contra el primer y segundo asiento respectivamente, los rumores del nacimiento de un nuevo dúo imbatible se habían esparcido como la pólvora por toda la academia.

Los retrataban de diversas formas: La Dama y el Vagabundo, la princesa y el plebeyo, el favorito de todos era verlos como la princesa y su caballero.

Siendo estudiantes de tercer año, incluso la nueva generación les miraba de aquella forma de cuento de hadas. Porque eso parecía la historia de ellos.

La princesa del mundo culinario, con el poderío y el don de una lengua bendecida. Cuyo nombre se decía de forma reverente y algo de temor. Como una especie de diosa cuya ira no querías desatar si tu plato no satisfacía su paladar divino.

Por el otro lado, él un cocinero de un comedor común — _un plebeyo, vamos_ — que había osado a irrumpir en el reino que dicha princesa manejaría dentro de unos años. Un tipo a quien no le importaban los títulos ni pedigrí.

Todos sabían la historia de que Nakiri Erina lo había rechazado en el examen de transferencia y que Nakiri Senzaemon había revocado el mismo, aceptando al cocinero de pueblo en su academia.

Y que desde el día uno, la relación de ambos parecía una montaña rusa, especialmente porque Yukihira no parecía entender el estatus de ella y la trataba como al amigo de la esquina.

¡Qué osado!

Pero también sabían, desde los retoños de primer año hasta los que habían concluido sus estudios en la academia, que luego de que el padre de la princesa llegará a Tootsuki, algo en la relación de ambos cambió.

A pesar del daño emocional, la princesa del mundo culinario tomó el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su padre y ese valor, lo obtuvo no sólo de los amigos que había hecho, sino también de aquél que había rechazado.

Y cuando ella se armó de valor, él no dudo y mantuvo junto a ella, como un guardián. Listo para defenderla en cuanto fuese necesario.

Pero ella no era una princesa en apuros que no pudiera defenderse sola, no. Ella había demostrado que también podía ponerse de pie junto al autoproclamado caballero y defenderle a su manera si era necesario.

Los que habían visto su combate contra Tsukasa Eishi y Kobayashi Rindou casi dos años atrás acordaban que la comunicación de ambos iba más allá de lo normal.

Verlos pasarse guarniciones sin mediar una palabra, como si fuera un sablazo en defensa del otro contra el enemigo, la forma en que se movían para cubrir los espacios del otro con apenas una mirada, como una forma tácita de defensa.

Nunca se había visto cosa igual. Mientras cocinaron de forma tan armoniosa, los presentes no pudieron evitar pensar que parecían cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente.

Y aún hoy en día, seguían suscitando murmullos a su paso sobre cómo lo habían logrado.

Como solía suceder en estas situaciones, muchos se inclinaban que se debía a que de alguna forma estaban involucrados sentimentalmente. Otros que simplemente habían forjado una amistad, a pesar de ser de estatus tan distintos.

Fuera como fuese, lo que nadie podía negar es que había algo increíblemente fuerte que ataba a aquellos dos. La presencia de ambos por separado era intimidante pero cuando estaban juntos… simplemente no había palabras para describirlo.

Era como sentir que si quisieras retarla a ella — _quién tuviera el valor_ — tendría que enfrentarse a él y viceversa.

Era algo realmente indescriptible.

Si debían narrarlo de alguna forma, la historia de ellos dos era una donde la princesa y su caballero se protegían mutuamente en lugar del caballero protegerla y ella manteniéndose resguardada tras él. Aquí, en esta historia, ellos se paraban uno junto al otro y luchaban por los mismos ideales.

Pero algo que nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta era si la relación de ellos era meramente de ese tipo o había algo más.

Y parecía que sería algo jamás sabrían.

 **-/-/-**

—Yu-ki-hi-ra-kun —Erina irrumpió la oficina del desenfado segundo asiento de la Élite 10 que jugaba tratando de mantener un bolígrafo sobre su nariz.

—Oh, hola Nakiri —agarró el bolígrafo antes de que se cayera y se reclinó en su asiento, mirándola fijamente.

—Tú… —se acercó hasta el escritorio del pelirrojo, dejando sobre el mismo un documento de aspecto oficial—. ¿Q-qué se supone es esto? —espeto.

Sōma alzó sus cejas, tomando el documento en su mano y en sus ojos brilló el reconocimiento — _Erina podía jurar que incluso algo de picardía_ —.

—Lo que es —se encogió de hombros, dejando el documento a un lado—. El reto a un Shokugeki.

Erina apretó los labios e inhalo profundamente, buscando serenarse.

—E-es evidente que es un Shokugeki, idiota —se cruzó de brazos —¿pero qué rayos con el premio del vencedor?

—¿No te parece divertido? —Sōma se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse delante de ella, esbozando aquella sonrisa cargada de confianza que a ella le gustaba y exasperaba en igual medida.

—¿Cuál es tu concepto de diversión, exactamente? —bufó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder solo pensando en los detalles del reto.

—Anda, vamos. No seas aburrida, Nakiri —se sentó al borde del escritorio mientras se encogía de hombros —ni siquiera te estoy retando por tu asiento —la tomó por los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—H-habría sido más prudente un reto por mi asiento —ella se dejó hacer, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Sōma.

—¿Prefieres una declaración pública en la explanada escolar? —ella alzó su rostro rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas y vio que él sonreía abiertamente—. Sólo bromeó.

Erina dejó escapar el aire lentamente, buscando calmarse. Ese hombre era _insufrible_.

—Un Shokugeki donde la victoria es tener una cita con la princesa de la academia —citó ella, recordando lo escrito a puño y letra por el pelirrojo.

—Sería divertido —y alzó sus cejas de forma juguetona—. Tendrías una cita con tu caballero plebeyo favorito —ella le pegó suavemente en un hombro y él fingió que le había dolido.

—I-idiota —Erina sacudió la cabeza—. N-no necesitas retarme a un Shokugeki para tener una c-cita conmigo —balbuceó en voz baja y de forma rápida.

Ella no lo estaba mirando directamente, pero sabía que sus ojos dorados brillaban en complacencia y sus labios se estiraban en esa sonrisa pequeña que aceleraba su corazón.

—Entendido, princesa —la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un casto beso en una de sus sienes—. Su caballero aquí presente hará todo lo posible para llevarla a tener una divertida cita este fin de semana, si a usted le parece bien —habló con vehemencia, haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Eres insufrible —murmuró, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras él sonreía al escucharla.

Ella era la princesa de aquel reino culinario que él quería proteger a toda cosa. Él era el caballero que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón y junto al cual quería seguir luchando todas las batallas por venir.

Juntos.

 **—Fin—**

Menos de dos horas… ¡menos de dos horas! No pensé que lo lograría pero aquí esta lo mejor que pude hacer para este tema de " **Royalty** ". El tema es tan común y tiene tantas formas de ser abarcado que se me hizo difícil, plop.

Quiero agradecer a quienes apoyaron el primer escrito de esta semana **SoRina** / **SouEri**. Muchas gracias de corazón. Espero que de alguna forma u otra, este escrito también sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

Mis disculpas si notan alguna falta, es que lo he hecho volando y apenas pude darle una revisión * _suspiro_ * y por igual, gomen por el posible (¡ _ajem_!) OoC.

Sin más, me despido…

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Octubre 24, 2017.**_


End file.
